fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda
'''The sibling relationship between the Whitelighter-Witches Wyatt Halliwell, Chris Halliwell, and Melinda Halliwell.' Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda are the children of fallen Whitelighter/Elder, Leo Wyatt and Charmed One, Piper Halliwell. Their relationship is complex, and Wyatt and Chris are extremely protective of Melinda, and tend to be more demanding then anything else. However, Melinda has a very short tempered and often snips at her brothers, or teases them. Early History Growing Up Growing up Wyatt, Melinda, and Chris often played pranks on each other and picked on one another constantly. Do to the fact that Melinda was the only girl and the youngest, she got the blunt of the pranks, as Chris and Wyatt often worked together to pull pranks on her. Throughout Fated Season One In Pilot, after the attack Wyatt tries to heal an injured Sierra for Melinda but it's to late. Sierra is dead. Melinda is devastated and Wyatt comforts her and Chris does as well. Chris then goes back in time with Kathrine and Parker in an attempt to save everyone - including Sierra, and restore things back to the way it was meant to be. However, Wyatt stays behind and is shown to be comforting her throughout there scenes together. Later on, after they stop the attack, Chris teases her about being scared of fighting a demon as a for the first time. She simply rolls her eyes at him. After vanquishing Kayak there return home to get ready to go to Halliwell's, where they would be celebrating there newfound victory. Once they go to Halliwell's they are requested by the Elders to come to The Upper Regions, where Melinda finds out that she is a Twice-Blessed Child just like her brothers. She is elated. Her brothers are happy for her as well and they embrace one another, the men happy for there little sister. Quotes Gallery Piper_Leo_Wedding_Done.jpg|Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Promo 1 Wyatt chris melinda.jpg|Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Promo 2 wyat consoling Melinda.jpg|Wyatt consoles Melinda 1x01|link=Pilot: Witches Way|linktext=1x01 Notes and Trivia * Wyatt is the oldest, Chris is the middle child, Melinda is the youngest and only girl. ** They have a few years of an age difference between them; Wyatt 27, Chris 26, and Melinda 23. There is a four year age gap between Wyatt and Melinda, and one year age gap between Wyatt and Chris. * They are all Whitelighter-Witches due to the fact that the Elders decided to make Melinda a Whitelighter-Witch like her brothers. * They are the first children to ever be born from an (ex) Elder, and a Whitelighter/Witch marriage. * Melinda was lead to believe that unlike her brothers, she was not a Twice-Blessed child. ** However, in the Pilot episode, it was revealed that she is a Twice-Blessed child. It is possible that at one point or another the trio can access the Power of Three. * They keep each other in the loop about demon's. See Also * Piper and Leo * Wyatt and Melinda * Chris and Melinda * Wyatt and Chris * Melinda and Marcus * Prue, Parker, and Paris Category:Fated Category:Family Relationship Category:Relationship Category:Sibling Relationship